


Headache

by peachiewritings



Series: At Dead Of Night [1]
Category: At Dead Of Night(Video Game)
Genre: Maya is just so tired and fed up with Jimmy, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiewritings/pseuds/peachiewritings
Summary: Maya is just trying to get away from Jimmy. She doesn't want to know what will happen if he catches her.
Series: At Dead Of Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Headache

Maya was completely frozen in place as her heart seemed come to a painfully slow beating pulse, her eyes locked on the lump within the cement as she heard footsteps coming near the other entrance of the room. Jimmy... Or Hugo's? Last few words rang in her head.   
'You're staying here with me. Forever. '  
Everything kicked right out of slow motion as soon as she heard "Hello Maya. " He was walking towards her, almost ready to grab her and do God knows what. She quickly slammed the door and locking it as soon as it went in place, staring in terror as she heard the banging from the other side. He was screaming at her to open the door as he furiously beat on it.   
No chance in hell, she thought as she turned on her heel and began running to the lift, as the doors slid shut she heard the metal door swing open and his crazed rambles from a distance though quickly approaching. 

Everything hurt. Her entire body was screaming at her to just give up, she had a bat smashed against her cranium too many times to count. It was really a miracle she was still lucid, let alone alone alive. She stared down the lobby as she stepped out though when she took a glance at the other lift, her heart dropped as she saw that Jimmy was also quickly advancing towards where she was at. Practically throwing herself in, she set herself for the second floor as she stared at the five keys within her hands. Everyone needed to get out and quick, she wasn't willing to find out what would happen if Jimmy caught her this time. 

She was so close. So so close the last person who she held so dearly, where... He had held them captive. She felt her heart racing at should have been an impossible pace as she kept on glancing behind in a hallway which seemed endless now. Lungs began to tighten up as she heard those footsteps nearby, footsteps she would long recognize by now. She quickly turned to the nearest room, her hands unbelievably sweaty and clammy from her panic as she dashed into the wardrobe, not even giving a damn if she made any noise. She had to hide. She stared out of the crack that the piece of furniture provided her, heart nearly stopping as she heard the door open.   
Breathing wasn't an option unless all of her effort was for nothing. It was like being stuck in a room with Death himself. 

Everything seemed to stop completely as Jimmy.... Or Hugo walked past the wardrobe and he stared directly at her through the cracks. Maya thought she was going to die from terror right there. 

A unbelievably loud shriek left the man as he threw open the door and readied his bat. Maya let out her own as adrenaline began pumping through every inch of her body as she quickly ducked, hearing wood on wood contact just above her. Ramming herself against the person who had tormented her this whole night, just because she didn't want to see his comedic sociopath comedy act, she felt a small pang of satisfaction as he grunted while he flew back from the sheer force. She began sprinting past him as fast as her tired and aching legs could carry her, feeling the ghost of his cold hands brushing against her pantleg. She quickly began fiddling with the door, it seemingly jammed now as she began to nearly cry, hearing him get up. She could've when it flew open finally. 

However a very familiar feeling of a bat making direct contact with her skull crushed those hopes, along with the demented scream of anger. Maya quickly felt her vision fading as she fell to the ground, only vaguely aware of two cold hands grabbing her from underneath her arms and slowly dragging her off God knows where. Perhaps she'd join Hugo underneath a pretty grave of cement was the last thing that she thought of, Jimmy's words washing over her like the blood trailing down her head. 


End file.
